


[ T O U C H ]

by smiling_yeol



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_yeol/pseuds/smiling_yeol
Summary: His touch.





	[ T O U C H ]

[ T O U C H ]

I had my accident around March, and had to stay in the hospital towards the beginning of April. Luckily, the accident was that bad, but it was to an extent.

My mom's hearing aid slipped from her ear while she was driving me to school, and she was making a way to pull over so she could find it.

She didn't hear the honking of another vehicle.

Neither did I.

They say she won't wake up anytime soon, but want to keep her in case, miraculously, she does.

My scars are a sign of me being alive.

But it's more of a curse.

 

"Sup faggot."

 

We grew up together.

Amongst our child years, before the whole drinking and smoking era, he admitted to me that he was gay.

And that the only way to hide it was to use me as a personal punching bag.

Kinda weird.

"Hey."

Adrian Han

Adrian laughs, and so do his..friends.

I wouldn't call them friends.

They only use him to get free booze.

It's the same old shit.

Although, I am grateful for him. 

Very grateful.

He's the complete opposite whenever we're alone.

He's charming.

 

"How's your mom?"

Adrian asked one night, the light of the tv playing some old movie, decorates his body. 

"She's fine. She's showing progress actually."

Adrian takes a deep inhale of his cigarette, nodding as he lets the smoke fall from his lips.

"Good."

He says, coming closer to me.

He reaches for the remote, and turns off the tv.

It's dark.

Adrian's cigarette is the only thing lit.

"Wanna know something?"

I jump.

It was quiet for a few minutes that I forgot we were in his room, in his house; alone.

His voice is soft, and I can hardly hear him.

"Sure."

After I answer, it goes quiet again; except for the rustling sounds of Adrian shuffling around in the dark. 

Adrian's soft footsteps come closer. 

He stops in front of me.

I can smell the faint scent of cinnamon, he must've used his mom's shampoo again.

"I've always wondered how much you could take, you know? Your lips, their so plump."

I'm not sure where he's taking this.

But, I do understand he must want it.

"Kiss me."

I whisper.

The cigarette dies out.

And he crawls onto the floor, finding my face with his fingers before cupping the back of my head and kissing me.

It wasn't sweet or gentle.

It was rough.

I whimpered in pain.

It was so messy.

So feverish.

Like I was gonna disappear any moment.

His tongue dives into my mouth, swirling around and playing with mine; tasting me.

I can't breathe.

I make an attempt to grab his shirt but to my surprise, his chest is bare. I tentatively move my fingers down, touching nothing but skin until I reach the base of his happy trail.

Our mouths separate with a small noise, and I pant.

"Do you, want me to touch you?"

He's shaking.

He grabs my hand and guides me down lower to where his cock is; hard and slightly twitching.

"Use your mouth."

I help him lie down properly, not wanting him to cramp up from sitting on his knees.

The carpet is soft.

I don't tighten my grip on his cock.

I gently stroke him, wetting my lips a bit before kissing the tip.

I let him guide me afterwards.

His fingers massage my scalp.

And grip tightly onto my hair once I put more of his cock in my mouth.

The taste is salty.

But I don't complain.

Soft squelching sounds are heard, and his moans.

I want to smile.

But I can't, so I continue.

My lips stretch around him as I keep going; up and down and licking the underside of his cock.

He makes me take him deeper, and I gag but he doesn't stop.

I breathe through my nose and keep sucking.

I keep going.

Until my mouth is filled with his cum.

I swallow what I can, licking tentatively around him.

He curses under his breath.

"You're still a faggot."

I know.

I like it that way.

Do you?


End file.
